L'amour avec un grand K
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Il était une fois une histoire d'amour, la plus méconnue aux mondes...


**Note de l'autrice : Oui, il s'agit d'un vieil OS, que j'ai réécrit et que je reposte parce qu'il avait été beaucoup apprécié à l'époque. Il est né d'une blague sur un forum, et on m'a mise au défi d'écrire sur... Ahem, vous verrez :) !**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix, de Disney ou de toute autre franchise liée à Kingdom Heart ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

L'amour avec un grand K

Depuis plusieurs années et encore aujourd'hui, chacun chuchote sur un événement qui pourrait être banal, mais qui a eu tôt fait de changer la vie des deux protagonistes concernées. Quel événement, voyons ?

Je vais vous parler de leur toute première rencontre.

Il existe un grand nombre de secrets dans l'Univers, dans tous les mondes qui le peuplent. Le Kingdom Hearts régit cet ensemble avec sa propre harmonie. Certains mondes sont condamnés à couler sans jamais avoir la chance d'être sauvés ou à plonger dans un profond sommeil, d'autres ne connaissent pas cette déchéance.

Un mystère immense les anime tous, par sa magnificence, sa simplicité extrême et son symbolisme hors du commun.

C'est l'histoire d'une serrure, qui se trouve trop souvent délaissée et menacée. Une serrure de porte ? Oh non, mais cela aurait pu. De coffre-fort ? Hum, presque. En vérité, elle recèle quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Elle n'est pas unique, sauf sur le monde où elle est cachée.

Vous voyez où je veux en venir. Il s'agit de la Serrure, évidemment.

La voici dans toute sa splendeur et ses courbes voluptueuses, dans ses rondeurs pleines de grâce et sa cavité invitante. À chaque instant, sans conscience propre, elle attend que son âme sœur la débusque ; elle attend d'être verrouillée ou déverrouillée par la force hors du commun et le savoir-faire de sa promise : la Keyblade.

L'arme majestueuse et ciselée dans la beauté la plus absolue se dresse dès qu'elle « sent » la Serrure, sa Vénus, son Autre. De cette union aux accents fantasmagoriques naît une réaction en chaîne : un puissant rayon transperce l'antre de la Serrure, qui gémit de tout son saoul – alors qu'elle ne possède pas de cordes vocales ni de talent musical !

D'aucuns pourraient penser que, selon si l'on veut déverrouiller ou sceller une Serrure, l'effet produit n'est pas le même. La curiosité pourrait les emmener sur des rivages un peu hasardeux. On ne plaisante pas sur un sujet pareil, eh ! Pourtant, s'ils savaient, ils ne regarderaient plus jamais la Serrure de la même manière.

Une remarque similaire peut s'appliquer aisément à la Keyblade, dont les autres fonctions prêtent à confusion – et à confession. Elle a tendance à apparaître pour un oui ou pour un non, à faire la chasse aux Sans-cœur pour Kingdom Hearts sait quelle raison ! Cherche-t-elle à combler un manque, si jamais sa douce Serrure est introuvable ? Peut-être…

Ah, le mystère reste entier.

Il n'empêche que c'est toujours la pointe dressée que la Keyblade finit par se présenter devant sa Vénus, prête à accomplir son office, et plus si affinités. Quant à sa Vénus, eh bien, elle le nargue avec son antre secret, aguicheur et inaccessible. L'une est la maîtresse de la condition de l'autre et s'y emploie avec virilité ; à l'inverse, l'autre est la marionnettiste de l'une et ne se contente pas de l'attendre telle une princesse de conte de fées. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'affirment uniquement passives, et c'est pour tous ces cœurs qu'elles s'adonnent à ce genre de pratique. Non, elles ne sont pas égoïstes !

Le Kingdom Hearts leur a permis de vivre cette grande aventure, cette histoire hors du commun, qui ne tient qu'à surpasser celle de Roméo et Juliette ou même celle du Soleil et de la Lune. De plus, leur romance sensuelle recommence ad vitam æternam. Ni la Serrure ni la Keyblade ne vieillissent ou n'oublient le passé qui les lie ! Devant l'évidence, on ne peut parler que d'amour. Pourquoi un tel phénomène se restreindrait-il seulement aux êtres vivants ? Ajoutons qu'elles supportent les mondes et gardent en elles le Kingdom Hearts, chacune à leur manière. L'une est la Clé de voûte, l'autre l'Arche creuse. Il s'agit de fusion bien qu'elle ne se produise que rarement.

C'est toujours avec volupté que la Keyblade tue tous ces Sans-cœur à défaut de les pister, afin de jouer les héroïnes et prouver à son âme-sœur, qui l'attend avec un soupir languide, qu'elle est prête à tout pour elle. Toutefois, la Serrure ne reste pas inactive : elle protège le monde où elle se dissimule bien que, parfois, elle abuse un peu trop de ce dernier passe-temps. Joueuse, elle affole sa promise ! Une folie si douce... N'importe qui y succomberait sans hésiter, même en ayant peur de la mort.

Malheureusement, personne n'est à la place de ces deux protagonistes si méconnues, dont personne ne parle jamais, comme si elles incarnaient le tabou – ou le sacré, tout dépend des points de vue. Il s'établit entre elles une traque et un « attrape-moi si tu peux » ; leurs manifestations « charnelles » sont décuplées et libèrent des semblants d'hormones. Ça en est épuisant pour les pauvres Élus qui portent la Keyblade, mais aussi pour les gardiens invisibles qui aident la Serrure à se cacher…

Ah, malgré tout, c'est si bon !

La plupart des personnes affirment que seuls les êtres dotés d'un cœur sont capables d'éprouver des émotions, autant physiques que mentales. Néanmoins, ce théorème a été désapprouvé à plusieurs reprises ! Ou alors, la Keyblade et la Serrure symbolisent le cœur et l'esprit du Kingdom Hearts ! Personne ne doit remettre en question leur amour ! Aucun couple n'a été, n'est et ne sera en mesure d'atteindre leur niveau ! Sans parler de la sensualité qui les anime... Chez ces deux amantes, elle est indescriptible et intraduisible. Elles communiquent avec leur propre langage « corporel ». Pour parler en termes plus crus, le Kamasutra aurait dû s'appeler le Keysutra, car elles en sont les inventrices originelles ; leur nombre de positions est infini dans l'espace !

Toutefois, le grand secret qu'elles chérissent de tout leur « être » demeurera tel qu'il est. Eh oui, il serait sacrilège d'aller plus loin dans notre investigation ! La Keyblade et la Serrure sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

Voici la seule conclusion qui s'impose. Après tout, tant de mystères attendent d'être effeuillés par notre curiosité.


End file.
